


Miracle Day

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Children of Earth Fix-It, Episode 4x07, Episode 4x10, Epixode 4x08, Fluff, Happy Ending, Ianto being insecure, Jack Dies, Jack being cute, Just added Ianto to Miracle Day, M/M, Past Jack/Angelo - Freeform, Spoilers, don't know if it counts MCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very creative title there...</p><p>So since my brain is in constant denial of CoE, I was wondering what Miracle Day would've been like with added Ianto... of course, I'm thinking about Angelo and how Jack met him again because let's be honest Ianto was really fucking jealous when John Hart was there and I couldn't help but imagine the dynamics with Jack being broken up about Angelo's 'Miracle Death'. Starts in the field when in canon Esther and Rex free Jack. </p><p>Includes the final scene and how Ianto would've dealt with Jack's sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Day

"Jack!" He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as he heard the one voice he was sure he'd never hear again and god how that thought had terrified him. 

"Ianto." He smiled as his arms were suddenly full of the Welshman. Ianto squeezed him tightly, making him wince a little. 

"Sorry." Ianto mumbled as he let go. 

"And you! You're gonna live!" Gwen shouted happily. Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Ianto didn't. 

"It's a talent of mine." Jack joked because he may be mortal but the day he was gonna lose his humour was at least three days after his final death. 

"I meant every word I said." Gwen said, her words mumbled and fast. 

"So did I." Jack answered. It made Ianto wonder what they'd said as Gwen had betrayed all of them, though to be fair he would've done the same any second if someone threated Jack right now. 

"Good." Gwen said and then Ianto witnessed the quickest hug in the history of Jack Harkness. 

"And as for you," She continued her eyes mad, teeth clenched as she turned to the woman in the yellow dress "You better pray that death comes back to this planet by th time I'm finished with you." 

"So tell us who you are" Jack started and glanced over at Gwen. "Before I let her loose." The woman looked a bit confused. 

"I don't see that anything's changed." She said, which seemed a bit stupid thing to say. "You're still coming with me." Ianto growled at that, Jack reaching back to squeeze his hand. 

"Why would I do that?" He asked. 

"You'll wanna come with me. Because I can take you to the one man who knows how the miracle began." 

"Who's that?" Jack asked, surprised. 

"Angelo." The woman said as if it would explain everything and judging on Jack's quickly changing expression it did. "Angelo Colasanto. He's waiting for you, Jack." She continued. Ianto looked from her to Jack, seeing his eyes water, that was in no way a good sign. Jack looked from the woman to Gwen to Ianto and back. 

"He's been waiting for such a long time." She added. 

 

The drive to the Colasanto Residence was awkward and silent. Ianto wanted to ask Jack who Angelo was, who he was to him, but he knew that Jack would never answer it in front of Gwen, Rex and Esther. Not after what Gwen just did to him. So he waited. 

He listened carefully as the woman talked about Angelo, he could imagine what had happened between Jack and Angelo and to be honest he didn't really like the thought of them meeting again because as she was talking about Angelo she made it sound as if he'd found a key to immortality and as much as he wanted Jack to be happy, he didn't look forward to losing him to a past lover that Jack had thought long lost. 

His heart stung a bit when he saw Jack's smile fade as he saw Angelo. He wasn't proud of it but he was relieved as he saw the old man. His relief faded as he saw Jack's concealed sadness, as he heard him say that Angelo was still young compared to him. Ianto kept himself in the back. He knew JAck needed this time to himself. 

 

>>

 

While the CIA and Gwen were distracted by the burning car Ianto noticed Jack slipping back into the house. He tried to stop himself for a few seconds before he followed his lover inside. He watched Jack sit down next to Angelo's bed. 

"More bloodshed." He said. "All these years later my life hasn't changed." He sounded sad. 

"Can't believe you were watching me" Jack huffed out a laugh. "Maybe you said hello. Some old man asking me directions and I'd just- look right through you." Jack took the old man's hand, his voice getting lower. Ianto wanted to turn away and let his lover have a few moments unheard. 

"Did you see him?" Jack asked. "Did you see Ianto?" He turned back at the mention of his name. "You'd have liked him... or maybe not. You'd have been jealous." Ianto smiled at that, for the first time thinking that even if Angel had still been young, Jack might've stayed with him. Jack laughed... but his laughter sounded wrong, his heart wasn't in it. 

"Gotta go." Jack said. "Work to do." He said and stood up, cupping Angelo's forehead just like he'd done the first time Ianto had woken up screaming at sweating, dreaming about LIsa and Canary Wharf 

"I'll take care of you." Jack promised the old man and Ianto smiled. Jack slowly leaned down and removed Angelo's oxygen mask. "I'll see you later old man" Ianto barely understood the words but he did hear the tears in Jack's voice. Ianto turned averted his eyes as Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lips, it wasn't jealousy or hurt that made him turn away but simply the intimacy of the kiss that he'd never seen Jack share with anyone but himself. 

He only turned back when he heard frantic beeping. He didn't understand what was happening and then Jack was scanning Angelo with his wrist computer and starting CPR... there was definitely something wrong. Jack started screaming for help and Ianto broke from his stupor. 

"Jack!" He called and hurried into the room. He was followed closely by Gwen and the rest. 

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand as they were told to step back. 

 

>> Scene in Angelo's room exchange Gwen for Ianto. 

 

"I'm sorry Jack." Ianto said as he sat down on the bed next to the Captain. 

"Yeah." Jack said, staring straight ahead. Ianto put his hands on top of Jack's that were folded in his lap. 

"Hey..." Ianto said softly. Jack turned his head to look at him. "You wanna tell me who he was?" 

"He was my lover." Jack stated. 

"Yes, I figured. I meant... what did you feel for him?" Ianto asked. "Was he just-" 

"No." Jack interrupted. "I loved him... he was the first I came back to after... well, after dying." 

"How did you meet him?" Ianto asked. Jack lowered his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face. 

"He tried to steal my papers as I went to New York. I tackled him to the ground... couldn't investigate Torchwood business without permission into the country. And when I looked at him, properly looked at him. He was beautiful. It was- like there was something drawing me to him and I got him some papers to get into Manhattan and we got ourselves a little room. And we-" 

"It's okay, Jack... just tell me." Ianto said. 

"Him and me... we fit, much like you and me do." Jack turned his hand and laced their fingers. "Don't get me wrong, Angelo was amazing but you- you take my breath away, you make me-" Jack shook his head. "you make want to wake up, you make want to live forever just so I can remember you forever." Ianto smiled. 

"You said you were on Torchwood business." Ianto reminded Jack. 

"Yeah... had to get my hands on an alien parasite that ended up in the wrong hands... I dragged him into it. I thought maybe if I told him who I was, what I was, maybe I could stay with him and maybe I could finally be happy. The night I found the alien and killed... we were chased by the police, they caught us at a fence and Angelo got over it and as he tried to pull me up, they shot me. I hadn't told him... he saw got shot in the head. 

"When I woke up I was alone. Later I found out he was imprisoned and I left... at first. I returned to him when he was set free... he freaked out until I convinced him that I was real and alive. We went back to out little room." Jack turned his head away. "He asked how I had no scars... I told him it didn't matter that I was really me and that the rest didn't matter and as we started to have sex... he stabbed me. He called me the devil when he saw the wound heal. Then he killed me... I tried to stop him." Jack swallowed. Ianto turned his head back. 

"Jack, It's okay. You're safe here. I'm here." Ianto said. 

"I woke up in that basement... where they-" 

"I know." Ianto said. He didn't need Jack to tell him that, didn't need him to voice the horrors. 

"I don't know how long I was there... but Angelo freed me." Jack said. "He cleaned me up and gave me clean clothes. I left then... for good. I told him that there was no way to fit him into my life." Jack swallowed his tears again. "I was so hurt. The physical pain and Angelo bringing me there... I was so scared of losing him, of spending so much time with him, his whole life just watching him die. I couldn't do it... so I just left." Ianto cupped the side of Jack's face. 

"I'm sorry you lost him. Back then and today." Ianto said. Jack nodded, Ianto pulled him closer, putting his arms around him. "It's okay Jack, you can cry." He whispered. Jack put his arms around him, pressing him close. 

 

>> fast forward to finale, the scene in front of the blessing when they've figured out how to stop the miracle 

 

"Jack, no." Ianto said, taking Jack's gun from him. "Stop being stupid. There has to be another way." Jack shook his head. 

"Ianto, there is no other way. We to do this now." Jack said, framing Ianto's face. 

"I can't lose you." Ianto said. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Jack said, pulling Ianto into a deep kiss. "But I've got to do this." He whispered, his forehead pressed against Ianto's. "Please understand Ianto, I'd do anything to stay with you, but I can't let this world fall apart just so I can be happy." Ianto nodded, trying to blink his tears away but they still started flowing. Ianto took a step back, raising Jack's revolver. He nodded at Jack again, his hand trembling. 

"REX!" Jack called. "You ready?" 

"Yep!" He called back. 

"Let's die." Jack said and then looked at Ianto. 

"I love you more than anything, more than anyone I've ever known. Never forget that, Ianto Jones. Never forget that." 

"I'm not, I couldn't." Ianto said. 

"Three-" Rex counted down. "Two, One." They heard a scream from Rex and Ianto pulled the trigger, breaking down along with Jack, he didn't watch his blood get sucked into the blessing, he watched his eyes go expressionless, freeze just like he'd seen so many times before. He threw Jack's gun away and shuffled to Jack's body when everything started shaking. 

"IANTO! We need to get out of here!" Gwen shouted at him. 

"I'm not leaving him down here." Ianto said. 

"THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!" Gwen said. 

"I'm not letting him get blown up." Ianto said, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist and heaving him up. 

"Hurry up!" Gwen called. Ianto moved as fast as he could, heaving Jack into the elevator and getting on just as Gwen shut the doors. 

"He's dead, Ianto." Gwen said. Ianto shook his head. 

"Give it up-" Gwen said just as Jack sucked in a huge breath. Ianto fell to his knees next to him. 

"Jack!" He exclaimed. Jack took a few more deep breaths. 

"Hey." He said, looking at Ianto. "Did you miss me." Ianto attacked his mouth, kissing him breathless until the elevator stopped. 

"We gotta run, Jack." Ianto said and helped him up. 

 

>> post miracle day - my continuation 

 

"Jack?" Ianto murmured, his head resting on Jack's shoulder, listening to his heartbeat. 

"Hmm?" Jack hummed, his whole body vibrating against Ianto's. 

"Do you ever wish you could be with him again? Angelo?" Ianto asked, pushing himself up a little to look at Jack. 

"No." Jack said. "I don't wish for anything but you." Jack said. "You're everything I want, everything I need." He said. "I'm happy. Right now, right here. You and me in this bed naked and in love. That's all I need." 

"How long's right now gonna be?" Ianto asked. 

"What do you mean?" Jack wanted to know. 

"You said... you didn't want to watch someone you love die... I'm gonna grow old and I'm die. So how long are you gonna stay?" Jack rolled them around. 

"Listen to me, Ianto. I'm not the man I was 1927. I promise you, I will never leave you. As long as you live I'm gonna be right here at your side and I'm gonna love you no matter what you do. You understand that?" Ianto nodded and Jack smiled "Good." He said and bent down to kiss him. "Never think I could leave you."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for suffering through that ;)


End file.
